SAM
by DoodleSmuke
Summary: Lee went to a normal school, had a normal life and slightly normal friends, that is he DID until the clases new kid came and upturned his life. Gaara was always alone, he never tried to change that until Lee came up to him and called him Sam. Yaoi! AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Day

By: DoodleSmuke

AN: won't let me upload my new chapter to A Demon's Love, does anyone have an idea why, and if you do what can I do about it?

Doodle: People are actually waiting for that story so...PLEASE HELP!

A: Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, if I did, it would be nothing but yaoi.

Doodle: Hardcore, yummy yaoi.

_ His hands made me pant and gasp as they roamed my body, pausing only to tease me and make me moan. I could feel his long chocolate colored hair tickle my stomach as he moved lower and higher. I grasped for his head, needing, no, __**wanting**__, more, but moaned in disappointment and loss when he moved up._

_ He lifted his face and brought it up to mine, making me gaze into his pale grey eyes, darken slightly by lust. He moved closer in, bringing his slightly parted lips closer to mine, making our breath mingle and mix before we inhaled it back in again, before he spoke in a low husky voice._

_ 'Lee, I lo-'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slowly opened my sleep heavy eyes and looked over at the source of the loud insistent noise, mumbling incoherently when I read the time, _9 am? Why did I set the alarm for-,_ I shot up and looked over to my calendar, reading, in mild horror, at what was written in the tiny Monday box.

_ First Day of SCHOOL! _

I shot up, now fully awake and jumped out of my bed, I ran around in a panic, rushing through my shower and getting dressed, barely stopping for a quick breakfast, before I quickly grabbed my school bag and ran out.

"Hey, Lee!" A familiar voice called out, "Hey, wait up!"

I turned and faced the sunny blond running towards me, "Oh, hi, Naruto! Are you late too?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, my alarm didn't go off...And I ate an extra bowl of ramen."

I grinned, "It's ok! It happens to all of us!" I began to lightly jog.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just surprised it happened to you." Naruto said in awe beginning to jog beside me.

"Well, Kiba came over after you left and didn't leave until Shikamaru came to pick him up, and it was pretty late when he did, so I didn't get much rest last night.", I smiled sheepishly, "I can't blame them though."

Naruto 'Hmm'ed in understanding, having to deal with a drunken Kiba before too, "Well, we better speed it up if we don't want to be late!" I nodded in agreement and started to run with a little more force.

(0.X)

"I'd like to welcome all my old and new students back," Kakashi-sensei started, "and to warn you of a new student coming soon, so be prepared!" Kakashi announced, serious,

"Our new class President, Hyuuga Neji, would like to share a few words before we start class, so pay attention!" Kakashi grinned under his health mask and moved aside.

I sat up straighter, eyes trained on the podium in the front, silently thanking Buddha I made it on time to see Neji-senpai give his speech. I watched as the chocolate haired boy stood at the front and looked over the class, a annoyed expression crossing his face at the sight of Shikamaru and Kiba sleeping at the desks, taking in a calming breath he began to speak, but I wasn't paying attention to the words he spoke, I paid more attention to the way his mouth moved.

I always forget my dreams as soon as I wake up in the morning, but when they involved Neji-sempai, they always seem to resurface at the most awkward times, like now. I could remember how his lips felt on my chest and how his hair tickled my stomach, I remembered the way I moaned want only, needing more of his attention, moaning in disappointment when I received none.

I blushed scarlet when I felt my pants tighten and tried to think of something else to ward off the hard on I was now suffering. I leaned forward, hoping that would help, when a loud cough caught my attention.

"Lee, are you feeling alright?" Naruto's hushed voice whispered from behind me.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired."_,_I stuttered, hoping the blond boy would just leave it be.

"Well, you might wanna sit up, cause Neji's glaring at you."

I snapped up, eyes wide in fear, _Please no!_ but sure enough, Neji's pale grey eyes were glaring at me while he continued with his speech, making me blush redder. Thankfully, after he looked away, I sighed in relief, and gazed out the window, again trying to will away the problem in my pants.

(X.X)

"Didja hear, Lee?" Kiba gushed, slamming his hands down on my desk top, when the lunch bell rang, waking him from his deep sleep, "there's gonna be a new kid!"

"Everybody who was _awake_ knows, Kiba." Ino glared at the dog-like boy in annoyance.

Kiba scoffed, "Not all of us can be goody-two shoes, Ino, some of us like living our lives." He grinned and turned to Naruto, "So what do ya think It's like?"

"It?" I blinked.

"Yeah, It! We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, so..." Kiba trailed off, shrugging.

I bit my lip, "I don't think it'll like being called It, Kiba."

"Fine! Let's call it Sam!" Kiba sighed, again returning to Naruto, "So, whaddya think Naruto?"

"Sam's gonna be totally awesome!" Naruto cheered, a fox like grin on his face.

"What makes you say that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, a bored look plastered on his face.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto snapped, "Everyone knows late arrival kids are awesome!" Naruto explained in a 'Duh!' voice.

Sakura scoffed, "Naruto, that only happens in mangas, never in real life! We need facts!" Naruto pouted and looked over to Neji.

"Hey, Neji-sempai! Do you know anything on the new kid?" Naruto asked, making the boy look over at us, halting his conversation with his friend, Tenten.

"If I did, why would I tell you-"

"I heard 'It' is a_ he_!" Tenten gushed, interrupting Neji, "and he got kicked out of his last school!"

"What? What for?" Sakura and Naruto gasped

Tenten leaned in close, "I heard he beat the crap out of his Sensei for trying to 'touch' him.", everyone gasped.

"Man! This kid must have balls made of _steel_!" Kiba sighed, amazed, "Can't wait till he gets here!" He grinned, when we all nodded in a silent agreement.

"I wonder what he's like!" Ino sighed.

"Maybe he's a total badass!" Naruto gasped

"Well he's supposed to get here on Wednesday," A humor filled voice whispered, "Why not ask him all these questions then?"

We all screamed in union, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura scolded.

"It's also rude to gossip, Sakura-san." Kakashi-sensei pointed out.

We all nodded in silent agreement, again, and returned to our seats.

AN:

A: WELL?

Doodle: Before we go we'd like to point out that we're looking for a BETA and will like a message if you're interested!

A: REVEIW

Doodle: Please

A: AUGH!

Doodle: Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hi, my name is Sam

By: DoodleSmuke

AN:

A: I want to thank everyone who took a intrest in this story, so today I'm letting my Beta, Anna, say 'Hi'

Anna: Hey! Let me tell you something this girl is the worst on punctuation, spelling, and everything else authors should know. BUT! I love editing her stories, they always make me smile.

A: I feel loved and insulted...ONLY MY BETA CAN DO THAT! ^^ So without further adieu, here is my second chapter!

Anna:*had to spell adieu* Enjoy! ^-^

**Disclaimer:**

**Anna: I wish she owned this...**

(Gaara P.O.V)

"Should we get Gaara?" Temari questioned from the stairs, not knowing I was already awake, and had been for some time, or that I could hear her.

"Nah, knowing that insomiac,, he's already up and waiting...See?" My older brother, Kankuro, waved at me and stepped off of the last step and made his way to the fridge to get something to eat "Hey, Gaara, you wait long?"

Translation: _Did you stay up all night, again?_

"No, I got up a hour ago." I answered blandly. Closing my magazine, I looked up to my siblings "Are you ready to go?"

Temari quickly swallowed her toast and sighed "I guess so, Gaara." She turned to grab her school bag "I don't see why you want to be there so early."

I walked out the door and went to the first car in my sight "You know I hate being around people, espeacially _stupid_ people." With this I glared over at the blond girl "Now lets _go._"

We all got into the black BMW and made our way to our new school. I gazed out the cars' tinted windows and watched the cluster of students as we passed by. Girls and boys gaped at the car as we passed, some pointing and exclaiming, but I didn't care. They were all stupid.

Kankuro pulled up the the schools entrance and let me and Temari off, telling us he would park the car and meet us at the front desk. I didn't listen. Instead I made my way through the big school, away from Temari and her calls, hoping of learning my new surroundings. Instead I ended up lost in the big maze of hallways.

I stood in the middle of a big field, arms crossed and glaring at the giant building. _There has to be a way through this._

"Um...Hello?" A voice called from behind me "I'm sorry, but are you okay?"

I turned to tell the stranger to get lost, but the sight that met me made me stop. A tall boy was jogging up to me, his black hair slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead along with his dark green soccer uniform and bright, orange leg warmers.

"I'm..." I didn't want to admit I was lost, I didn't want anyone to think I was stupid. Not anymore "I'm not lost."

The boy cocked his head to the side, his wide black eyes looking into my own green ones,"I've never-"

"Lee!" a voice shouted, from behind us, Lee perked up and waved to the person behind me.

"Oh, hello, Neji-senpai!" Lee smiled "What is it?"

A boy with long brown hair and pale skin walked up and stood next to us, his pale lavander eyes trained on Lee "Why aren't you inside already?"

Lee smiled "I met someone on my way inside, but I don't seem to reconize him." Lee turned to me, black eyes apologetic "I'm sorry."

Before I could tell him it wasn't his fault Neji spoke up, "It's not you fault, Lee, this is the new transfer, Sabaku no Gaara." Neji turned to me, lavader eyes hard "Why are you out here?"

I glared at the boy "Because I can be."

We glared at each other until Lee, who must've felt the thick tension in the air, suddenly took my hand and started dragging me away yelling quickly over his shoulder "I'll give him a tour, Neji-senpai! No worries!"

I glared back at the pale teen, silently telling him this wasn't over as Lee drug me away by my hand.

(Lee P.O.V)

I ran us into the boys locker room, trying not to think about how soft the hand in my grasp was or how his teal eyes seemed more beautiful than Neji's own lavander. I quickly sat the red head down on a bench and tried to control my breathing and thoughts.

"S-so, your Sam..." I stated staring down at the boy, taking in his cream color skin and his pale pink lips. I also took in his dark rimmed eyes, wondering if the skin was covered in make-up or if he just had problems sleeping, I tried to glance at the tattoo under his dark red colored hair but only accomplished in getting caught in his teal colored eyes.

Said teal eyes blinked up at me, "No, I'm Sabaku no Gaara."

I blinked, then laughed "Oh, I apologize, I'm just so used to calling you Sam, that it just slipped out."

"You know me?" Gaara asked, confusion hinted under his bland tone.

"Oh yes!...Well, no actually, I don't." I blushed "I've just heard a bunch of rumors." I turned to my locker and began getting clothes out "Do you mind if I shower and change before I give you a tour?"

"No. go ahead." Gaara stared at the floor.

I left to the showers and began to get undressed, not willing to let him see me naked. As I started the warm water I heard his voice echo aginst the tiled walls.

"Do...You belive these rumors?"

I stopped and gazed at the drain at my feet, peoples' voices ringing in my mind.

_"They say he'll beat the crap out of anyone!" _

_ "He never came to school, and yet he called everyone stupid! What nerve!"_

_ "Lee...I want you to stay away from this boy...He's not worth your time."_

I now glared at the drain, my lip stuck between my teeth.

_"Don't listen to them, Lee...You be friends with anyone you want to be friends with" Naruto grinned "Make your own opinion of someone."_

I rinsed my hair and quickly scrubbed and dried my body, after I got dressed I stepped from the steamy showers and smiled down at the teen, "Of couse I don't belive them! I make my own opinion of someone!"

Gaara blinked up at me, his teal eyes wide, adruptly stood and walked to the door, stopping to speak over his shoulder "Are you going to give me a tour or not?"

I smiled, at the thought of having a new friend and walked ahead of Gaara to the door, "Of course, first I'll show you our class room."

AN:

A:Again! Done in one day!

Doodle:Anna said she'd edit it tomorrow.

A:Does that still count as being done in one day?

Doodle:I dunno.

A:*Shrugs* Oh well, I did my part.

Both: READ AND REVEIW!


End file.
